


Life in Aus

by Impalat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually my English assignment whoops, F/M, Fem!Cas, Went over my word limit, first fic, kinda sorry, surfer!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalat221b/pseuds/Impalat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually my English assignment and it had to have some sort of Australian identity in it so this happened.... Sorry this isn't actually my first fanfiction but it's my first complete fanfic so this is up first, all comments good and bad a welcome so please feel free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Aus

The hot wind blew towards the south, rushing through his wet hair as he retuned from the water with his board. The water dripping from the thick sandy blond strands falling onto his forehead. 

The beach was packed with skinny teens and surfers all tanned and wearing their revealing swimmers...all except me. I was sitting under the trees at the too of the beach in my thick jumper, jeans and recently removed sneakers. Yeah you could say it's a bit hot but I'd rather be in my favourite jumper over a skimpy bikini any day, most people would say I'm not a true Australian if I can't enjoy a little sun every now and then but I don't really care I mean that giant ball of gas can kill you! 

I turned the page of my favourite book (the hobbit obviously) just as dean flopped down beside me shaking the water out of his hair like a wet dog, " Deeeeaann!' I whinged, " my book! You'll get it wet and ruin it!"  
"Oh jeez Cas, not that again.... That must be what like the fourth time you've read it this year and it's only march!" He shot back  
"Yeah so? It's a good book, Charlie gave it to me."   
"Go on then, read some to me." He sat back with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, he looked so peaceful lying there, golden under the suns rays... Ok so maybe the sun isn't that bad.

I cleared my throat and started, "chapter one: an unexpected party-" he smiled contently, bringing a small smile to my lips " in a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat, it was a hobbit hole and that means comfort." 

"Y'know I really like that line,"   
"Really?" I turned to face him "why?"  
"Dunno," came the reply, "it just sounds ... Right... I don't know Cas,it's just" he sighed " I don't know."   
"Yeah makes sense I guess. Well it really doesn't" I laughed, "but I get how you're feeling." 

"GUYS!!" We both turned around to see who was yelling when Jo fell on top of me pushing me to the ground, closely followed by Ash and Anna, just as Sam stolled behind all three and sat down next to dean sighing at us a now heaped pile on the grass. "OWW! Guys get OFF!" I say as I struggle to get free, Ash climbs off and kicks Jo hard enough to make her fall onto the ground beside me. 

My eyes dart to where my book was before I was so rudely tackled... Gone. Where the hell could it be? It's the last thing Charlie gave me before... Before she left. It can't be gone! It can't! Where is it? My eyes darted everywhere but I still can't see it. I started Hyperventilating when a hand gripped my arm, my eyes darted up wide in surprise. It was dean, who was holding my book. A breath I didn't know I was holding escaped my lips, holy shit do I feel like a loser right now. "Thanks" I say as he hands me my book. 

"Hey!" Anna pipped up, " we should go get some chips from the corner shop!"   
"Yeah! and a slushy, it's too bloody hot out here without one! Ash joined in.

I sighed as everyone jumped up already bouncing with excitement for food and a cold drink in this weather. I put my book and shoes in my bag and stood with everyone else, Ash and Jo rolling up the picnic mat and hand it to me to put in my bag also. 

I sipped in a breath as I stepped onto the burning cement and ran over to the group, hopping along with them until the lights went red and we could cross, running to the safety of the shade on the other side. Once at the corner shop we counted our money, we needed $6.50 for a family chips that would barely to do all six of us. "..4, 5, 5.50... Crap! We need one more" we all sighed in unison just as Mr Singer walked in chuckling and us in his thick American accent, when we must've looked like kicked puppies, he chuckled again and handed us a dollar. "Aww yeah thanks mr singer!" Ash said as he ran to the counter and ordered, 

"you lot enjoy but don't expect this all the time...idjits" he said as he passed us to order his own meal.

As we walked back to the spot on the beach, carful to avoid the sunny concrete this time, enjoying our chips I looked out watching the people out there, watched how they surfed, and sat in the beach enjoying their weekend, enjoying life in general I realised it's not about if you like sitting in the sun or whether you were born in Australia or not, it's how you act, to show you are a true blue Aussie.


End file.
